Le Dernier Voyage
by Lougama
Summary: Si nous en étions restés là, si nous avions oublié, rien n'aurait troublé notre repos et les jours heureux qui s'annonçaient. Mais l'Horreur nous rattrape. Toujours. post-manga (post-brotherhood)
1. Le fantôme

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est le premier texte que je poste sur ce site. Merci d'avance pour votre indulgence, surtout par rapport au classement de cette fic, j'ai bien peur de m'être un peu plantée -_-

**Quoi qu'il en soit : bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelque chose se déchire en moi, me fait verser des larmes innocentes et naïves. J'entrevois tout un monde que je ne connaîtrai jamais. Quelque chose me fait dériver. Quelque part, on entend les touches de piano s'enfoncer avec violence.

OOOoooooOOO

La porte se ferme sur nous, sur notre chambre, sur nos cœurs. Je veux pleurer, puis je me rappelle que je n'ai plus de larmes. Que je te les ai données. Je me souviens des champs de fleurs que je trouvais si stupides, des tartes aux pommes que tu nous préparais. Je me souviens de tellement de choses dans cette chambre que les murs semblent trembler.

Doucement, je te recouvre. Je voudrais tant sombrer avec toi, une dernière fois, oublier ce qui nous a séparé. J'ai peur, je sais que tu n'as pas compris, que tu ne comprendras jamais. Voilà pourquoi tu es encore seule, même des années plus tard. Tu pleures.

J'ai cru accéder au repos, à la paix éternelle. Mais au dernier moment, j'ai rebroussé chemin, me souvenant de mon propre père, de ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, de ce que je laissais derrière moi en vous abandonnant ainsi, de la façon la plus brutale qui soit.

Je m'en veux parce que cette pensée m'a éclairé trop tard. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti comme mon frère ? A-t-il eu le courage de franchir le point de non-retour ? A-t-il souffert à cause de moi, m'a-t-il suivi contre son grès, encore une fois ? Je l'ai perdu, cette fois aussi. Tu pleures, tes draps sont mouillés.

Je me rappelle de nos baisers, de nos étreintes, de nos rêves. Je croyais pouvoir tenir, je pensais que tu m'aiderais à oublier l'Horreur. Mais plus tard, rien n'a changé. Les mêmes cauchemars, cette main flasque et noirâtre vers moi, vers nous. Cette petite chimère, hurlant mon nom.

Je hais ce nom. Je me hais.

Je disais « Dieu ne m'aime pas beaucoup, il ne veut pas de moi. » Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me rejetterait au moment fatidique.

Tu te réveilles, toujours en pleurs. Tu fixes mon regard de fantôme. Un instant, j'ai l'impression que tu me vois. Mais tu te recouches, la tête dans les mains, tu m'appelles en gémissant.

Tu n'as cessé de m'appeler, de me crier au secours, de me demander, de supplier ma présence. Mais je ne suis revenu que cette nuit. Je n'osais pas, avant. Et je te vois, des années plus tard. Tu as changé. Tes rides sont une chose, mais ce sont tes yeux bleus qui ont le plus terni. Je vois sur ta peau les cernes, les marques d'un manque que j'incarne.

Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander en mariage. Mai je t'assure, j'étais persuadé de surmonter l'Horreur. Pourtant, ce jour-là, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et à ces cris de douleurs qui résonnent encore dans ma tête.

Je ne sais pas ce que sont devenus les enfants. Ils ne sont jamais revenu à la maison.

Je m'en veux, Winry. Je m'en veux. Pour partir, il faudrait que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas ta faute, que tu n'y peux rien. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'aimer. J'ai été assez bête pour ne pas comprendre ce dont notre périple nous a privé.

Je décide de m'en aller. Je regarde la Colline. Elle est ma prison, comme l'était le monde entier auparavant. J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en me donnant la mort. Quel beau paradoxe, j'en pleurerais. Mais je me rappelle que je n'ai plus de larmes.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les reviews sont attendues avec impatience !


	2. Introduction

La résonance des mots se perd dans ma poitrine. Joue avec moi, ne m'oublie pas, ni moi, ni l'horreur humaine que tu rencontrera dans ton voyage.

OOOoooooOOO

Ce jour était le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'avais demandé la femme que j'aimais en mariage. Et, gardant sa réponse dans le creux de mon cœur, j'étais monté dans le train qui me portait vers les terres de l'ouest. J'étais parti sans même l'embrasser, de peur que notre étreinte me retînt. J'avais pris place sur un des sempiternels bancs en bois et plongé mon regard dans la campagne qui défilait, de plus en plus vite.

« _Alors ? Content de repartir à l'aventure ? Avais-je demandé à Alphonse sans me détacher des plaines qui faisaient peu à peu place aux scieries et aux forêts de sapins.

Pas de réponse, je me détournai pour fixer d'un œil malicieux la masse imposante qui se tenait habituellement en face de moi … Habituellement. J'avais oublié qu'Al avait retrouvé son corps. J'avais aussi oublié que cette fois, nous faisions bande à part.

Comment avais-je pu oublier ça ? C'était comme me trahir. Alors que je n'avais jamais pu effacer ces images de ma mémoire. Ni les images, ni les sons, et encore moins l'odeur de la chair gâtée et du sang.

Al me manquait, mais nous nous étions promis de trouver une solution pour sauver les personnes victimes des mêmes malheurs que Nina, cette petite fille dont la mort nous avait procuré des regrets bien amers. C'est pour cela qu'il était parti vers Xing, où Lin et May l'accueilleraient chaleureusement.

Le dernier soir avant son départ, Al m'avait dit, une lueur d'ambition dans ses prunelles, qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Zampano et Gelso de l'accompagner. Il en était sûrement très fier, mais comme à l'accoutumé, il se gardait bien de se vanter devant moi.

Alphonse ne comprenait pas pourquoi je voulais voyager seul.

« Ed, on a toujours été tous les deux. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, de partir à l'aventure seul. Tu vas inquiéter Winry, ou du moins, elle angoissera pour « son » automail ! » me railla-t-il ce jour-là.

Oh si, je le savais. Je n'avais que trop conscience de l'influence qu'Al avait eu sur moi pendant tout ce temps. Déjà je sentais que cette expédition n'aurait rien d'une promenade de santé ou d'un banal séjour scientifique à cause de ma jambe mécanique. Et je savais aussi à quel point Al et les autres se feraient du souci pour moi. Il y avait de quoi, après tout. J'étais à présent plus vulnérable que le jour de ma naissance. La seule arme que j'avais jamais eu en ma possession était maintenant hors de ma portée. Au début, je m'en fichais. C'était le prix à payer pour rendre son corps à mon petit frère. Et même ce jour-là, dans ce petit café guindé d'East City, je n'avais pas du tout cette impression de danger et de détresse qui poindrait quelque part en moi, plusieurs mois plus tard. Nous nous quittâmes dans une grande embrassade, Alphonse avait repris du poil de la bête, tenait sur ses deux jambes et me dépassait d'une courte tête. C'était la dernière fois que je pouvais me dire qu'il était ma seule famille, que tout ce que j'avais fait, je l'avais fait pour lui, et que cette simple pensée parvenait à dissiper tous mes doutes.

Deux semaines plus tard, sur le quai de la gare, j'avais demandé sa main à Winry, avec difficulté. Mais peu importe, puisqu'elle accepta. J'étais heureux, tout simplement. Quand je rentrerais, deux mois plus tard, elle serait là pour moi et me donnerait une bonne raison de ne pas partir dès le lendemain de mon arrivée. Ce bonheur simple, je le souhaitais depuis un certain temps déjà. Et je venais d'atteindre mon but. Alphonse avait tant insisté pour que je lui déclare ma flamme, des années auparavant, prétextant que notre existence était sûrement trop courte pour ne pas en profiter. Quand je ne me perdais pas dans des réflexions rêveuses, je lui rétorquais que, justement, notre vie -_ma vie_\- serait sans doute trop courte pour ne pas la blesser si nous venions à disparaître. Et je lui rappelait inlassablement la même scène dont il ne souvenait pas, trop jeune à l'époque : quand notre père était parti dans l'encadrement de la porte, baigné de la même lueur que celle que l'on est censé apercevoir au bout du fameux tunnel. Et j'en concluais que je ne voulais pas que Winry vive ça. Mais je lui mentais inconsciemment, à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas où se situe la vérité là-dedans, mais quand Al me demandait « À quand le grand plongeon ? », une peur panique s'emparait de moi et me faisait trembler. La peur de s'engager, peut-être ? C'est ce que je me disais. Tout compte fait, j'avais fini par franchir le pas, et je décidai dès lors de ne plus y penser, d'oublier.

Comme tout le reste, je connaissais déjà la fatalité. Et jamais je n'oubliais.


End file.
